Twin Doppelgänger's
by Sakura-Amber
Summary: Amber Gilbert's life had never been easy but coming back from a two week vacation after her parents car crash, she had been in her twin's shadow. In the dark as to what was going on, while she was away and when Elena along with Amber were kidnapped. Secrets were revealed as she had to go on a trip with Elijah, A thousand year old vampire that was on a misson.
1. Prologue

Hey guys i don't own TVD in anyway other then my character Amber, please review and enjoy my story :)

Amber's POV

Dear diary,

This is the first time i've written in a diary so i'll explain a bit about myself first:

Hi, my name is Amber Gilbert and i'm the twin sister of Elena Gilbert with a few differences, i Have long curly hair that reaches my thighs. I have the same face as elena along with body shape and height but the wierdest thing about me would be my eyes, my eye colour is violet and because of that people don't talk to me much but there's not much i can do about that.

We also have different personalities. Elena is the popular girl in school who every girl wants to be, she's also conpassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, normally intelligent, friendly and easy to get along with. While i'm tough, feisty, independent, smart and calculating

pfft! but this is how it works right, you write in your diary once a day with your feelings and crap like that. Elena has  
convinced me to saying that it would help me but i don't think it will... Okay maybe it's woking already but let me explain what has happened.

After being away for two whole weeks, i'm finally back in my home town of mystic falls and even though it'll be hard for us after our parents death in a car crash - Okay, wait. Let me back up here, By us i mean my brother and younger almost identical twin sister by five minutes - Elena.

3rd POV

Amber paused and stopped writting figuring that she had written enough, Glancing at the time she sighed before closing her diary and setting it on her desk as she stood up then started getting ready _'i'm going to be an hour late but like it matters...'_ Shaking her head with a laugh, she finished putting on the black knee length dress with black heels and grabbed a purse as she left her room then the house.

Arriving at the masquerade Amber sighed before glaring at what she could see, Elena was beeing kidnapped. Moving quickly she jumped on the mans back before getting winded as landed hard on the floor, Getting her breath back she sat up as the man started coming back after putting her twin in the boot of a car. Standing up she ran for it but was knocked out a second later then also placed in the boot before the man closed it, got in and drove off


	2. The Man With Gray Skin

No one's POV

[Middle of nowhere]

(A SUV is meeting another car. The man gets out of the car and goes over to the man in the SUV. The man in the SUV is wearing a cap and sunglasses)

Trevor: Where are they?

Man: In the trunk, I did exactly what you said.

Trevor: Good, put them in the back.

(The man opens the SUV trunk and then goes to his car. He opens the trunk. Elena and Amber are in it, unconscious. He takes them and puts both in the SUV trunk. Trevor sees them in the rear-view mirror and smiles. After putting both women in the trunk, he rejoins Trevor)

Trevor: Thank you for your help.

Man: Is there anything else?

Trevor: One more thing. Come closer, please.

(The man gets closer)

Trevor: Closer.

(The man gets closer. Trevor takes him, bites him, drinks his blood and then throws him on the floor and he leaves. The man is dead)

[A while later in a house]

(Elena is waking up. Rose and Trevor are upstairs. They're talking)

Rose: How are the girl's?

Trevor: Still passed out.

Rose: You didn't touch them, did you?

Trevor: Give me some credit. So, you called him?

Rose: No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works.

Trevor: Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?

Rose: They say he got it.

Trevor: Wonderful and what?

(Elena gets up and walks upstairs. She's listening in on their conversation.)

Rose: So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait.

Trevor: Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this.

Rose: I'm sick of running!

Trevor: Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying.

Rose: Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free.

(Elena accidentally makes one of the boards squeak. Rose sees her)

Rose: You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?

Elena: Who's Elijah?

Rose: He's your worst nightmare.

(Amber wakes up before thinking she is alone in the house but faintly hears someone talking and moves around the locked room trying to find a way out)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy is in his bedroom with Bonnie. He's searching for the place on his phone.)

Bonnie: Alaric just left with Jenna.

Jeremy: He's getting her out of the house for a while so she doesn't ask questions about Elena. Look. I pulled this up based on that spot on the map.

(He shows her his phone. His 's found a house.)

Jeremy: there's nothing for miles except for this old house.

Bonnie: Did you send it to Stefan?

Jeremy: Yeah. I hate sitting here, waiting like this.

Bonnie: Hey, she's gonna be fine.

Jeremy: You don't know that.

Bonnie: No I don't.

(She gets up and rushes over to her handbag. She takes the grimoire and sits on Jeremy's bed with him)

Jeremy: What are you doing?

Bonnie: There's something else I want to try.

Jeremy: I don't get it.

Bonnie: I need a candle. Grab Elena's hairbrush.

Jeremy: Okay, yeah.

(Bonnie takes a paper and writes something on it. Jeremy grabs Elena's hairbrush and a candle.)

Jeremy: What's all this stuff for?

Bonnie: I know it's crazy but I might be able to get her a message.

(She crumples the paper and takes it in her hand. She puts her hand above the candle and opens it. She closes her eyes to cast the spell. Her nose begins to bleed.)

Jeremy: Bonnie? Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!

(The paper is burning. Jeremy's tries to stop her but she keeps going. The paper disappears)

Jeremy: Bonnie.

(She smiles and blacks out. She's unconscious on Jeremy's bed)

Jeremy: Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!

[A house]

(Rose is in a room, alone. Elena rejoins her)

Elena: Why am I here?

Rose: You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them.

Elena: Why won't you?

Rose: That's another one.

Elena: You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me.

Rose: I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service.

Elena: Delivery to who? Elijah?

Rose: Two points to the eavesdropper.

Elena: Who is he? Is he a vampire?

Rose: He's one of the vampires, the originals.

Elena: What do you mean the originals?

Rose: Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?

Elena: So you know Stefan and Damon?

Rose: I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress.

Elena: Who are the originals?

Rose: Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess.

Elena: But why me?

Rose: Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. and so is your sister but there's never been a twin before and you're the key to breaking the curse.

Elena: The curse? The sun and the moon curse?

Rose: Oh, you do know your history.

Elena: What do you mean we're the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse.

Rose: No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it.

Elena: The sacrifice?

Rose: The blood of the Doppelgänger. You're the Doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die or your sister.

(Rose and Elena are still talking. Trevor arrives)

Elena: Tell me more.

Trevor: Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?

Elena: Who were you running from?

Trevor: The originals.

Elena: Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?

Trevor: The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off.

Rose: Mm-mm.

Trevor: Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead.

Elena: What did you do?

Rose: He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova.

Elena: Katherine.

Rose: The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger.

Trevor: I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since.

Rose: Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again

[Gilbert's house]

(Bonnie is awake. Jeremy gives her a glass of water)

Jeremy: Here, drink this.

Bonnie: Thanks.

(She drinks)

Jeremy: What happened? You scared the hell out of me.

Bonnie: It's nothing.

Jeremy: It wasn't nothing, Bonnie.

Bonnie: I've been doing a lot of magic lately. It wears me down.

Jeremy: When I'm worn down, I take a nap. You were… you were unconscious.

Bonnie: Witchcraft has its limits. If I push too hard, it pushes back.

Jeremy: How do you know all this?

Bonnie: It's all in here; it's like a reminder that I'm not invincible. Please don't… don't tell anyone.

Jeremy: Why not?

Bonnie: Because it's a weakness and I don't want certain people to know that.

Jeremy: By certain people, you mean Damon.

Bonnie: I mean anyone that can hurt me.

Jeremy: I won't tell anyone, okay? I promise.

Bonnie: It's hard, you know? My grams is gone and my dad, he doesn't want to know about what I am. He hasn't since my mom left. I'm all alone in this.

Jeremy: It's how I feel a lot of the time, alone.

(Long pause. They stare at each other.)

Jeremy: Do you think that worked?

Bonnie: I have no idea.

[A house]

(Elena sits on the couch. She finds the paper Bonnie sent her. It says that "Stefan and Damon are coming for you" -B )

[Damon's car]

Stefan: We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6.

(Damon takes a blood bag. He drinks.)

Damon: If you want some, just ask.

Stefan: I want some.

Damon: Ah, that's so sweet. You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, I've got your back. It'll be fine.

Stefan: I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength

(Damon gives him the blood bag. Stefan drinks)

Damon: Does Elena know you're drinking blood?

Stefan: I've been drinking hers.

Damon: Hmm, how romantic. (Damon drinks some blood.) Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it.

Stefan: You mean when I was more like you?

Damon: Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot.

Stefan: I guess he found something else to live for.

[A house]

(Trevor enters the room with Rose and Elena.)

Trevor: He's here! This was a mistake.

Rose: No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me.

Trevor: No! He wants me dead, Rose!

Rose: He wants them more.

Trevor: I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here.

Rose: Hey! What are we?

Trevor: We're family, forever.

(Someone knocks on the door)

Elena: You're scared.

Rose: Stay here with her and don't make a sound.

(She leaves to open the door. Elijah opens the door. She arrives.)

Elijah: Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?

Rose: Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house.

Elijah: Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?

Rose: I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?

Elijah: I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit.

Rose: Katerina Petrova?

Elijah: I'm listening.

Rose: She didn't burn in the church in 1864.

Elijah: Continue.

Rose: She survived.

Elijah: Where is she?

Rose: You don't seem surprised by this.

Elijah: Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilizations, which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmise it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possesion?

Rose: No, but I have better. I have her Doppelgänger and the twin sister

Elijah: That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for fact.

Rose: The facts are wrong.

Elijah: Well, show them to me.

Rose: Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again.

Elijah: You have my word that I will pardon you.

Rose: Follow me.

(He follows her. They arrive at the main room. Elena hears them. She's scared and turns her head. Elijah looks at her. He's surprised and rushes over to her. He looks at her and smells her neck.)

Elijah: Human. It's impossible. Hello there.

[Middle of nowhere]

(Stefan and Damon have stopped the car)

Damon: The house should be just beyond those trees. Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things.

Stefan: What is your point?

Damon: My point is, whoever has Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that.

Stefan: And?

Damon: And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?

Stefan: Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it.

Damon: Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out.

Stefan: Alright, then I won't come out.

Damon: So noble, Stefan.

Stefan: I can't think of a better reason to die, but if you want to stay here, I'll totally understand.

(He leaves and Damon follows him)

[A house]

Elijah: We have a long journey head of us. We should be going.

(Elena looks at Rose)

Elijah: Keep hold of the other one, I'll be back for her

Elena: Please, don't let him take me.

Elijah: One last piece of business and we're done.

(He goes toward Trevor)

Trevor: I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry.

Elijah: Oh no, your apologies not necessary.

Trevor: Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you.

Elijah: Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?

Trevor: I beg your forgiveness.

Elijah: So granted.

(Trevor smiles but Elijah smacks Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose cries. Elena is shocked)

Rose: You…!

Elijah: Don't, Rose, now that you are free.

(He looks at Elena)

Elijah: Come.

Elena: No, what about the moonstone?

Elijah: What do you know about the moonstone?

Elena: I know that you need it and I know where it is.

Elijah: Yes?

Elena: I can help you get it.

Elijah: Tell me where it is.

Elena: It doesn't work that way.

Elijah: Are you negotiating with me?

(He looks at Rose)

Rose: It's the first I've heard of it.

(He tries to compel Elena but it doesn't work. He looks at her necklace.)

Elijah: What is this vervain doing around your neck?

(He snatches the necklace from her neck and throws it. He catches her head and compels her.)

Elijah: Tell me where the moonstone is.

Elena: In the tomb, underneath the church ruins.

Elijah: What is it doing there?

Elena: It's with Katherine.

Elijah: Interesting.

(They hear breaking glass from upstairs.)

Elijah: What is that?

Rose: I don't know.

Elijah: Who else is in this house?

Rose: I don't know.

(He catches Elena. They go in another part of the house. Stefan and Damon are moving around them with their super speed. Elijah throws Elena in Rose's arms)

Elijah: Rose.

Rose: I don't know who it is.

Stefan: Up here.

(Elijah goes up the stairs with his super speed)

Damon: Down here.

(Elijah receives in stake in his hand. He removes it. Elena and Rose have disappeared. Elena is with Stefan. He tells her to be quiet. Damon is with Rose. He has his hand on her mouth)

Elijah: Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?

(He breaks a wooden coat rack into a stake.)

Elijah: I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?

(Elena appears at the top of the stairs)

Elena: I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out.

(He goes up the stairs with his super speed. He has the stake in his hand)

Elijah: What game are you playing with me?

(She throws the vervain bomb in his face. It explodes. His skin burns but he heals immediately. He goes toward Elena but Stefan arrives and shoots him with the compressed air weapon. It doesn't hurt him so Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at Elijah. They fall down the stairs. Elijah gets up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor. He goes toward Stefan but Damon arrives and stakes Elijah. He pushes him against the door. Elijah is dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Rose sees it and leaves. Damon tries to follow her.)

Elena: Just let her go.

(He smiles. She smiles too and goes down the stairs to go to Stefan's arms)

Stefan: Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?

(She embraces him and looks at Damon. She mouths a "thank you" and Damon mouths a "you're welcome")

[Gilbert's house]

(Bonnie is sleeping in Jeremy's bed. Jeremy is looking at her and hears the front door)

Jeremy: Elena?

(Bonnie wakes up and they rush out the door. Elena is going up the stairs. Bonnie rushes over to her and embraces her)

Jeremy: Are you okay?

Elena: I'm okay. I'm okay but we need to go get Amber back.

(She looks at Bonnie)

Elena: I got your message.

(Bonnie cries and embraces her again. Then, Jeremy embraces her and kisses her neck)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch and drinks. Stefan arrives)

Damon: Where's Elena?

Stefan: She's home.

Damon: And you're here why?

Stefan: Because she wanted to be with Jeremy.

Damon: Here.

(He gives him a glass of scotch)

Stefan: Thanks. Listen, what Rose told Elena about the curse…

Damon: I know, we'll keep her safe.

Stefan: You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If we let that happen with Elena, we're not gonna be able to protect her.

Damon: Yes Stefan, I heard it all before.

Stefan: Hey.

Damon: What?

Stefan: I'm sorry.

Damon: About what?

Stefan: For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago.

Damon: Enough Stef, it's late. Don't need to rehash that.

Stefan: You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother.

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan is in the library. He hears noise and a vampire is running around him. He takes a stake.)

Stefan: Who's there?

(Rose arrives)

Rose: I'm not here to hurt you.

Stefan: Why are you here?

Rose: Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones.

Stefan: You knew Lexi?

Rose: Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to.

Stefan: Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you.

Rose: I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over.

Stefan: What do you mean "it's not over"?

Rose: It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him.

Stefan: For who?

Rose: Klaus.

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena in in pajamas. She's going into her bedroom. Damon's here)

Damon: Cute PJ's.

Elena: I'm tired, Damon.

Damon: I brought you this.

(He shows her the necklace.)

Elena: I thought that was gone. Thank you.

(She tries to catch it but he doesn't give it to her)

Elena: Please give it back.

Damon: I just have to say something.

Elena: Why do you have to say it with my necklace?

Damon: Well, because what I'm about to say is… probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life.

Elena: Damon, don't go there.

Damon: No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena and it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you but my brother does.

(He kisses her on the forehead)

Damon: God, I wish you didn't have to forget this but you do.

(He compels her and sheds a tear. Elena closes her eyes. When she opens them, Damon's gone and she has her necklace. She touches her necklace and looks around her. She sits down on her bed and looks at her necklace)

[A house]

(Amber after all the comotion, repeatedly kicked at the lock on the door to get out, Finally getting out. She moved down stairs before gasping at seeing the man, Getting curious Amber moved closer and touched his cheek gently with a pout then shrugging slightly with a frown)

Amber: This is strange..maybe this, Whatever it is. Was what elena was trying to keep from me. To bad you're dead, you're handsome and i would've totaly tried to get you in bed..ut why do you look familiar..?

(Elijah is still impaled but he wakes up and removes the stake from his chest, Seeing what was happening, Amber stumbled back before screaming then pausing to stare at him)

Elijah: Thank you..

Amber: H..How are you still alive..? you were just stabbed through the heart..

[Elijah moved over to Amber before holding his had out and helping her up when she took it]

Elijah: That's simple, I am an original. a vampire, Now lets go we have things to do before i return you home


	3. Coins Threw At The Glass

1490

[Bulgaria]

(Katherine is delivering a baby. Her mother is helping her.)

Mother: A little more dearest, a little more. Push... a little more. A little more. A little more.

(She pushes and screams. She delivers her baby. Her mother takes it. Her father is watching)

Mother: It's a girl.

Katherine: A girl. Please mother, let me see her.

Father: Woman, don't! What are you doing?

(She gives the baby to her husband)

Katherine: Let me at least hold her once… just once.

Father: Forget it! You have disgraced this family.

(He leaves the room with the baby. Katherine cries and screams)

Katherine: Father, please! No, father, no!

Mother: No Katerina, it's better for her!

(Her mother embraces her. Katherine is still crying)

Katherine: No mother, please...

Mother: Let her go… let her go Katerina.

Katherine: Please, mama…

Nowadays

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena is knocking on the door. Damon opens it)

Damon: Hello, Elena.

Elena: Is Stefan here? He called. He said it was important.

Damon: Right this way.

(She enters the house. Stefan arrives)

Stefan: Hey.

Elena: What is this about?

(Rose arrives)

Elena: You.

(They go in the living room. Elena is sitting on the couch)

Rose: Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real.

Elena: Who is he?

Damon: He's one of the originals, he's a legend.

Stefan: From the first generation of vampires.

Elena: Like Elijah?

Rose: No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal.

Stefan: Klaus is known to be the oldest.

Elena: Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?

Rose: Yes.

Stefan: No.

Damon: What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…

Rose: Which it is.

Damon: And you're not saying it so I don't kill you

Rose: Which I'm not

Damon: Then we're looking at a solid maybe.

Stefan: Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist.

Rose: Not that you know of

Damon: That's not helping

Stefan: Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story.

Rose: He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot.

Damon: Alright, we're shaking. You made your point.

(Elena gets up)

Stefan: Where are you going?

Elena: School. I'm late.

Stefan: Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you.

Elena: It's okay, I know where it is.

(She leaves)

Damon (to Rose): She's in denial.

Stefan: Shut up, Damon.

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Bonnie arrives at school. One of her books fall on the floor. Jeremy arrives)

Jeremy: Here, I got it.

Bonnie: Thanks. Where's Elena?

Jeremy: She's actually running late today. What are you doing later? You want to hang out at the grill, shoot some pool? The winner owns the table.

Bonnie: Uh, why?

Jeremy: Why what?

Bonnie: Well, you never asked me to play a game of pool before so why now?

Jeremy: Uh, I don't know, I thought it'd be fun, never mind

Bonnie: No, hey, okay. Sure. It's just...

Jeremy: Just what?

Bonnie: It's just you're Elena's brother and… sure. It's just, I'm really bad at pool.

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah. I thought you might be.

(A boy arrives)

Luka: Excuse me! Do you guys know which way is the office?

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah. Through the double doors then straight ahead, quick left and then your first right. You must be new here

Luka: Yeah, I am. It's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka.

Jeremy: I'm Jeremy, this is Bonnie.

Luka: Hi, Bonnie.

(They look at each other. Jeremy looks at them)

Jeremy: Anyway, Luka. I'm actually heading in that direction. Why you don't follow me? It can get confusing.

Luka: Thanks man. It's nice to meet you Bonnie

(He looks at her and leaves with Jeremy)

[The woods]

(Elena is with Caroline. Elena is carrying a bag)

Elena: Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school.

Caroline: I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar

Elena: And keep Stefan busy. I don't want him to know what I'm up to.

Caroline: I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this.

Elena: You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit.

Caroline: Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's… Stefan's gonna see right through me.

Elena: Caroline, as my friend, do you promise or not?

Caroline: You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay. I promise.

Elena: Okay.

Caroline: Why don't you want Stefan to know?

Elena: Because he would never be okay with me doing this.

(They go under the church ruins. They stop in front of the tomb's door)

Caroline: Are you sure you want to do this?

Elena: Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell me how to stop him.

Caroline: But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?

Elena: Yeah. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know, Caroline. Please.

(Caroline goes towards the door and opens it.)

Elena: Katherine?

(She looks at Caroline)

Elena: I'll be okay from here.

(They hear a noise. Elena turns her head and looks at the door entrance. Katherine arrives and stops at the entrance.)

Katherine: Hello Elena. You come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline.

Elena: As long as I stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt me. Please.

(Caroline looks at them and leaves)

Katherine: Stefan know you're here?

Elena: I brought you some things.

Katherine: You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?

Elena: I want you to tell me about Klaus.

Katherine: Hmm, you've been busy.

Elena: I also brought you this.

(She takes an old book from the bag)

Elena: It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true.

Katherine: You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?

Elena: I also brought you this.

(She takes a bottle of blood from the bag and shows it to Katherine. Katherine rushes over towards Elena but she can't get out because of the spell)

Elena: You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine.

(Katherine sits down on the floor. Elena puts some blood in a glass and pushes it towards her with a stick. Katherine takes the glass and drinks. Her skin regains some of its color)

Katherine: You have the Petrova fire.

Elena: More blood?

(Katherine puts the glass on the floor. Elena takes it.)

Katherine: It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out.

(Elena gives Katherine more blood.)

Elena: Thrown out?

Katherine: My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame.

Elena: It was kept secret?

Katherine: Mhmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taking with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell.

1492

[England, the woods]

(Katherine is running. She falls and hides behind a tree. Elijah and his men are looking for her)

Elijah: She's here. Katerina! I know you're near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are.

(Trevor arrives and indicates them a false direction)

Trevor: This way. There is more blood over there.

(They leave. Katherine gets up. She tries to leave but Trevor arrives, puts a finger on her mouth and pushes her against the tree)

Trevor: Head east. I can't lead them astray anymore.

Katherine: I can't run anymore.

Trevor: Never mind. There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go!

(She leaves)

Nowadays

[The tomb]

Elena: So, what did Klaus want?

Katherine: The same thing that he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse.

Elena: By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgänger.

Katherine: He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body.

[Salvatore's house]

(Rose is crying. Damon arrives)

Damon: Alright Rosebud. I need some answers. Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head.

Rose: You've always been this sensitive?

Damon: Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it.

Rose: Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine.

Damon: Is that a dig?

Rose: It's an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult.

Damon: I'm not in love with anyone.

Rose: You want to try that again?

Damon: Don't get on my bad side.

Rose: Then show me your good side.

Damon: How do I find Klaus?

Rose: You don't find Klaus, he finds you.

Damon: Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?

Rose: Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close.

Damon: Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?

Rose: Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy name Slater in Richmond

Damon: Perfect. I'll drive.

Rose: No. You forget not all of us can do sun.

Damon: Then you drive. Come on.

[Mystic Falls' high school]

Caroline: Stefan!

Stefan: Hey

Caroline: Hey. Uh, I need to talk to you. Where are you going?

Stefan: Well, Elena went home sick; I just want to go check up on her.

Caroline: Ditch her.

Stefan: I'm kind of worried about her.

Caroline: You know what? Of course you are. Go ahead, I'd… you know what? We can talk later.

Stefan: Uh, talk about what?

Caroline: I might have done something.

Stefan: What did you do?

Caroline: Told Tyler I'm a vampire.

[The tomb]

(Elena gives another glass of blood to Katherine)

Elena: What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?

Katherine: It's really tedious but…

(She drinks and crushes the cup. She has regained more of her color)

Katherine: The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken.

Elena: So you ran before he killed you?

Katherine: Something like that.

1492

[England, a cottage]

(Katherine arrives at a cottage. She knocks on the door)

Katherine: Help, please help me.

(An old woman opens the door)

Katherine: Please, help me.

Woman: I don't invite strangers into my home.

Katherine: No, Trevor. He said that you'd help me.

(Rose arrives)

Rose: Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep.

(She looks at Katherine)

Rose: Let the girl in. Bring her water and something to eat.

(Katherine enters the house and sits down)

Katherine: You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this.

(She shows her the moonstone)

Katherine: To prove I am who I say and that you'd help me to freedom.

Rose: You stole this from Klaus?

Katherine: It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and made my escape.

Rose: People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies.

Katherine: I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving me aid.

Rose: I'm risking nothing. At nightfall, I'll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy.

(She catches Katherine and pushes her in an empty room)

Katherine: No! No!

(Rose closes the door)

Nowadays

[A coffee shop in Richmond]

(Rose and Damon are parking the car in a underground parking lot)

Damon: Back entrance. How convenient.

Rose: That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings.

Damon: How do you know this Slater guy is even here?

Rose: I called him. He's here. He's always here.

Damon: Good.

(He pushes her against the wall)

Damon: Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at.

(Rose catches him and pushes him against the car)

Rose: I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side.

(She releases him)

Rose: You can trust me.

(They enter the coffee shop)

Damon: Whoa. What about the sunlight?

Rose: Double paned and temped. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?

(Slater rejoins them)

Slater: That and the free Wi-Fi

(She embraces him)

Rose: Hey, how are you?

Slater: Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?

Rose: Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet…

Slater: Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?

Rose: Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip.

(He looks at Damon)

Slater: It's nice to meet you, maybe. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?

[The tomb]

Elena: Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?

Katherine: No, but not because she had a change of heart.

1492

[England, a cottage]

(Rose enters the room. Katherine is on a bed)

Rose: It's nightfall. Time to go.

(She sees that Katherine is hurt. She's bleeding.)

Rose: When did this happen?

Katherine: In the woods, I tripped.

Rose: It's a lie, I would have smelled it.

(She finds a knife in Katherine's hand and takes it)

Katherine: I'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let me die.

Rose: If you die then Trevor dies with you.

(She bites her wrist and puts it in Katherine's mouth so she can drink her blood. Her wounds heal. Trevor arrives)

Katherine: No. No!

Trevor: Where is she?

(Rose rushes over him and leave Katherine alone. She pushes him against the wall)

Rose: You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honor in returning that girl to him.

Trevor: He will sacrifice her.

Rose: Then so be it!

Trevor: I love her, Rose

Rose: He'll kill you. He won't stop until he has all of our heads.

Trevor: Then we shall run until we die.

(They hear a noise in the room. They rush to see what's happened and find Katherine hanging from the ceiling by a rope. She's dead.)

Nowadays

[The tomb]

Elena: You killed yourself?!

Katherine: Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him.

Elena: But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since.

Katherine: I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock.

(Elena doesn't seem good)

Katherine: What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out.

(She cuts her wrist with her nail. She bleeds.)

Katherine: Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone.

Katherine: I made the other choice.

1492

[England, a cottage]

(Katherine wakes up)

Trevor: What did you do, Katerina? I would have helped you live.

Katherine: You would have helped me run. That was never going to be enough.

Trevor: It was enough for me.

Rose: Do you not see, Trevor? She used you to help her escape and me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this.

Katherine: And for that I'm sorry.

Rose: As am I…. for this.

(She rushes over to Katherine with a stake but Katherine catches the old lady. Rose stakes the old lady on the shoulder. Katherine drinks the old lady's blood)

Katherine: Please understand.

Rose: You have just signed our death sentence.

Katherine: Better you die than I.

(She throws the old lady in Trevor's arms and leaves with her new super speed)

Nowadays

[The tomb]

Elena: Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed.

Katherine: I never thought he would have lasted that long.

Elena: You don't even care that you ruined their lives.

Katherine: I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same.

(She turns herself and opens the Petrova book)

[Mystic Grill]

(Caroline and Stefan are sitting at a table. Caroline is eating)

Caroline: Sorry to drag you here but if I don't eat, I get those kill innocent people urges. Tyler totally has those too by the way.

Stefan: Yeah, what else did you say to him?

Caroline: Not much. I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum. Are you mad?

Stefan: Yes Caroline. As a matter of fact, I am a little mad. I mean, you put yourself a risk. If Damon finds out…

Caroline: But you're not gonna tell him, are you?

Stefan: No, of course not. He would kill you.

Caroline: Always looking out for me.

Stefan: Yeah. Well, you don't exactly make it very easy on me.

Caroline: Then why do you do it? Why are you such a good friend to me?

Stefan: I don't know. I guess you… you remind me of someone. My best friend, Lexi.

Caroline: I… you have a friend?

Stefan: You say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise, Caroline.

Caroline: No I just… sorry. I just… tell me about her.

Stefan: I will, some other time. I got to go.

Caroline: Wait! No! What do we do about Tyler? I don't want Damon to kill him 'cause there's a full moon coming up and Tyler is totally freaking out about it.

(Luka is sitting at a table with his father. Bonnie passes next to him)

Luka: Hey Bonnie.

Bonnie: Hey, Luka. How was your first day?

Luka: It was great. I would like to introduce you to my dad.

Bonnie: Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett.

Jonas: Doctor Martin, Jonas Martin. It's nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett. Would you like to join us?

Bonnie: Oh, I'm meeting a friend but he's not here yet so… sure.

Luka: Oh yes, please have a seat.

(She sits down next to him.)

Bonnie: So, where did you move from?

Jonas: Louisiana.

Bonnie: That's a big change

Luka: I'll say.

Bonnie: It's not so bad here

Luka: It's looking up.

Jonas: Bennett, huh? I knew some Bennett's when I did my residency in Massachusetts. Do you have any family from Salem?

Bonnie: Actually I do.

Jonas: What do you know? Small world, right?

(Jeremy arrives)

Bonnie: Oh, there's my friend. It was nice to meet you, Doctor Martin.

Luka: I will see you at school.

Bonnie: Yeah.

(She touches his shoulder and feels something. She leaves with Jeremy and turns her head to look at them)

Jeremy: Sorry I was late, are you okay?

Bonnie: Yeah.

[Somewhere, a coffee shop]

Slater: And you're sure Elijah's dead?

Damon: Beyond dead.

Slater: Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PHD.

Rose: Slater's been in college since '74.

Slater: When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHD's.

Damon: The point?

Slater: Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me.

Rose: We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?

Slater: Craigslist.

Damon: Really?

Slater: Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends.

(In front of the coffee shop, a man with a woman stops in front of a man who's playing guitar. He gives him money and takes his coins. He decants the coins into his other hand while the woman watches carefully. It's Elijah with Amber. He looks at Slater, Damon and Rose)

Amber: Right. so let me get this right, vampires are real and some of the people i know are vampires. Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Elena look alike Katherine with that werewolves and witches are real. why-

(Amber was quickly cut off by Elijah)

Elijah: Yes, that's right. Now please be quiet

[Mystic Grill]

(Bonnie and Jeremy are playing pool)

Jeremy: You are bad.

Bonnie: I told you.

Jeremy: Well, feel free to cheat if you need your dignity back.

Bonnie: Come on, hit the ball.

(Luka rejoins them)

Luka: Alright, I got winner guys. I got winner.

Jeremy: Get ready, this slaughter is almost over.

Bonnie: So where's your dad?

Luka: I'll see him back home.

(Stefan and Caroline are still talking)

Stefan: Okay, now I'm leaving.

Caroline: Wait…!

Stefan: No, no, no, Caroline, you have two seconds to come clean.

Caroline: What do you mean?

Stefan: I'd believe the whole innocent act a little bit better if I didn't know how good you were at providing a distraction on demand. Where is Elena?

Caroline: I can't tell you.

Stefan: You can't tell me? Are you kidding me?

Caroline: I'm sorry but I… I can't tell you.

Stefan: Caroline! Elena was kidnapped, she could have been killed and you're seriously not gonna tell me where she is?

Caroline: She's not in any danger. I would not have let her put herself in danger.

Stefan: Put herself in danger where? What do you…? She's with Damon isn't she?

Caroline: Ew, no.

Stefan: Then where… where is she? Listen, if you're my friend like you've been pretending to be all day, then you'll tell me where she is.

Caroline: Stefan, I am your friend but I'm also Elena's friend and I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you where she is.

(He looks at her and leaves)

[The tomb]

Elena: So how much of your little story is true?

Katherine: I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot.

Elena: Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus.

Katherine: 500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal.

Elena: So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone.

Katherine: Right again.

Elena: What else do you need to break the curse?

Katherine: Hmm, look who is getting smarter.

Elena: It's not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse.

Katherine: Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice.

Elena: So you need a werewolf?

Katherine: Believe it or not, they're hard to come by.

Elena: What else?

Katherine: A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine.

Elena: What else?

Katherine: A vampire.

Elena: Caroline.

Katherine: It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline.

Elena: So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?

Katherine: Better you die than I.

(She goes back into the tomb. Elena is alone)

[Somewhere, a coffee shop]

Damon: Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?

Slater: To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa.

Rose: But werewolves are extinct.

Slater: True. I've never seen one but rumor has it...

Damon: Not such a rumor.

Slater: Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome.

(Elijah is still in front of the coffee shop. He's listening to them while eventually Amber gets bored and goes back into Elijah's car)

Damon: Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?

Slater: What do you mean?

Damon: Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?

Slater: Well, yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?

Damon: Tell me how.

Slater: You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?

Damon: You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us.

(Elijah is still listening to them. He throws the coins at the window. All the windows break. Slater and Rose's skin starts burning. Rose is screaming. Damon looks outside but Elijah is gone and a car drives away. Slater runs. Rose face is burned. Damon puts a jacket on Rose's face and helps her get out of the coffee shop. He carries her to the car and puts her in the back of the car)

Damon: You're gonna be okay.

Rose: I know.

Damon: Who's behind that?

Rose: I don't know. Where is Slater?

Damon: Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?

Rose: He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me.

Damon: Who did it?

Rose: It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead.

(She cries. Her face is healed)

[Mystic Grill]

(Bonnie is alone, she looks at Jeremy. He looks at her and they both smile. Luka rejoins her)

Luka: Hey Bonnie. I'm sorry about earlier, my dad is not very subtle with the whole Bennett/Salem question. He picked up on you, he was just fishing around, he didn't mean any harm.

Bonnie: I felt something too.

Luka: I know. That's why we're having this conversation right now. He uh… doesn't like for anyone to know.

(He unscrews the lid on the salt shaker and pours some salt on the table.)

Luka: But we were both worry that you would bail us.

(He looks around and puts his hand above the salt. The salt floats up.)

Luka: He just wants us to fit in here for once. It's tough Bonnie, being different.

Bonnie: You're a witch?

Luka: Well, we prefer the term warlock.

[The tomb]

(Elena is still alone, she looks at the tomb. She grabs the bottle of blood and her bag and goes to leave. Stefan arrives though.)

Stefan: Elena.

Elena: Stefan, what are you doing here?

Stefan: I could ask you the same question.

Elena: Caroline told you.

Stefan: No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was the important that you'd have to keep it from me.

Elena: I knew that you'd stop me.

Stefan: Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar, Elena.

Elena: What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said.

Stefan: You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.

Elena: That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?

(Katherine arrives)

Katherine: There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story.

1492

[Bulgaria]

(Katherine arrives at her parent's home. She finds dead people outside. She runs and enters the home. She finds her father dead and sees her mother. She's dead. She rushes over to her. She cries over her mother's body)

Katherine: No, no, no mama. No!

Nowadays

[The tomb]

Katherine: He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved.

(Stefan looks at Elena)

Stefan: No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?

Katherine: Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this.

(She shows him the moonstone)

Elena: What?

Stefan: Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?

Katherine: I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth.

Stefan: No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch.

Katherine: My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town.

(She looks at Elena and retreats back into the tomb. Stefan looks at Elena.)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is drinking in the living room. Rose rejoins her)

Rose: I'm sorry about today. I didn't know that was gonna happen.

Damon: I believe you.

Rose: I wish we could save Elena. I know that you want to.

Damon: And I will.

Rose: You remind me of Trevor.

Damon: Why? Why him?

Rose: Because he always talked a big game, he was always working on an angle but underneath it all, he was the best friend anyone could hope for.

Damon: And where did that get him?

Rose: Dead and my loyalty to him almost got me dead too.

(He gives her a glass of scotch)

Damon: To friendship.

Rose: You're right to fight it, the way you feel about her.

Damon: And why's that?

Rose: Because if you want to survive, you need to not care about anyone.

Damon: Caring gets you dead, huh?

Rose: It might just be time to turn the switch off on your emotions.

Damon: I will if you will.

(They look at each other and then kiss)

[Mystic Grill]

(Jeremy is playing pool. He turns himself to look at Bonnie but she's not looking at him, she's talking with Luka. He looks at them, smiles and leaves)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena and Stefan are on the porch)

Stefan: Elena.

Elena: I can't talk about it, Stefan.

Stefan: You have to. Don't shut me out. Elena, please.

(She's crying)

Elena: I wanted to know the truth and I got it. It's not just me that's in danger. It's Caroline and it's Tyler and it's Bonnie. They're all part of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else anymore because it's not because you came into town or because you and I fell in love. That's not why everyone that I love is in danger and Amber is missing, we haven't even been trying to find her. It's because of me, everything is because of me.

(He embraces her. She's crying. He kisses her on the top of her head)

[The tomb]

(Katherine is reading her family book. She finds a portrait of her with her parents. She has tears in her eyes)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon and Rose are curled up by the fireplace, under a blanket. Damon is shirtless. Rose is in her lingerie.)

Rose: It's a lie, you know. There's no switch you can turn off. Sure when you're a newbie but after a couple of hundred years… you just have to pretend.

(Rose's phone ring. She answers. It's Slater.)

Rose: Hello?

Slater: Rose?

Rose: Slater? Are you okay?

Slater: Yes, I took off, I'm sorry, I was freaking freaked.

Rose: No, I'm sorry to involved you.

Slater: Look, I want no part in any of this but I did some digging.

Rose: Okay, what did you find?

Slater: You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone.

Rose: How? What do you mean? I don't follow.

Slater: Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it.

(She looks at Damon. He tells her yes)

Rose: Yes, he can get it. What next?

Slater: You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose.

(He hangs up. Damon and Rose look at each other)

[Slater's Apartment]

(Slater just hanged up)

Elijah: Very nicely done.

Slater: Thanks, I have a degree in theatre. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire.

Elijah: I'm a special vampire.

Slater: What, because you're an original?

Elijah: Hmm, now I want you take this and drive it through your heart.

(He gives him a stake. Slater takes it.)

Slater: But that would kill me forever.

Elijah: I know.

(He's compelling him)

Elijah: But it's necessary.

(Slater drives the stake through his heart. He falls on the floor, he's dead. Jonas rejoins Elijah)

Amber: This is horrible but hey whatever you need to do

Jonas: Was it, really?

Elijah: It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now.

(They look at each other as Amber rolls her eyes)

Amber: Elijah, Can you please take me home now? People are most likely wondering i've been

[Elijah nodded before leaning amber outside and dropping her home, Quietly Amber snuck inside and up to her room before heading to bed]


	4. AN

To those who have been reading this story, might want to read after the changes have been made to the chapters


End file.
